


Day Four: Ring-A-Ding-Ding

by AXEe



Series: General Danvers Week 2017 [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Day Four: Arranged Marriage/Marriage of Convience, F/F, General Danvers Week, Yes i know this is horribly late I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Astra smirked, remembering how INS agents had come storming into the DEO, announcing that there was an unregistered alien in their midst, and if said alien didn’t register with the National Alien Registry immediately then the government would begin deportation proceedings.And that was when things hit a snag, since Astra worked for the DEO, it meant that she technically didn’t exist; therefore she couldn’t register with the NAR.  The INS and ICE was unwilling to accept that as a valid answer and threatened deportation again (althoughwherethey would deport her too was a mystery, it wasn’t like they could send her back to Krypton).And then, just as all seemed hopeless, Kara came up with a solutionA green card marriage.  And she knew just the person to marry AstraAlex





	Day Four: Ring-A-Ding-Ding

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I'm back! Sorry I'm late with this, but real life prevented me from getting near my computer, but now I'm back! And rearing to go :=), here is my submission for GDW Day Four: Arranged Marriage/Marriage of convenience, please enjoy :=)

******

Astra fingered the ring on her finger, similar in purpose to the bracelets they had used on Krypton for marriages. She sighed, only one more day and then they could end this farce, this…travesty of a marriage. All so the bureaucrats that made up the United States government would feel safer.

Astra smirked, remembering how INS agents had come storming into the DEO, announcing that there was an unregistered alien in their midst, and if said alien didn’t register with the National Alien Registry immediately then the government would begin deportation proceedings.

And that was when things hit a snag, since Astra worked for the DEO, it meant that she technically didn’t exist; therefore she couldn’t register with the NAR. The INS and ICE was unwilling to accept that as a valid answer and threatened deportation again (although _where_ they would deport her too was a mystery, it wasn’t like they could send her back to Krypton).

And then, just as all seemed hopeless, Kara came up with a solution

A green card marriage. And she knew just the person to marry Astra

Alex

After both women had protested (loudly) and demanded to know if Kara was drunk or not, they both came to the conclusion that it could work, after all Astra was already living with Alex anyway, all they needed to do was add a ring, sign some documents, and then, on paper anyway, they’d be married.

For the past month they had to endure several interviews with the INS and ICE, and deal with very intimate and probing questions such as _’what side of the bed does Alex sleep on?’_ , _’what did you do on your honeymoon?’_ (the answer to that one being ‘watched a late-night movie’), and the kicker, ‘ _how often to you make love?’_ (they both had to hold the other back to keep from dismembering that interviewer after _that_ one)

But there had been some bright spots, the fear of a surprise inspection had created a new level of intimacy between them, Alex would smile at her more, touch her more freely—a pat on the shoulder, a squeeze of the arm—and Astra would respond in kind.

Now, Astra found herself sitting out on the fire escape, watching the moon as she came to a decision. Getting up, she climbed back inside and cautiously approached Alex, who was watching TV

“Hey, everything OK?” Alex asked, looking up

“Could I speak to you?” Astra asked

“Sure, yeah,” Alex aimed the remote at the TV and shut it off “what’s up?” she asked

“Tomorrow this…marriage will end, correct?” Astra began

“Yeah” Alex nodded

“Well,” Astra sighed, suddenly feeling more nervous then she had in her entire life “I was wondering, if, if you’re agreeable to it that is, would you…would you like to accompany me to dinner tomorrow night?”

“Astra…,” Alex began “are you…asking me out on a date?”

Astra nodded

“These past few weeks of living as a married couple, they…reminded me of a happier time in my life,” she began “and made me realize that I’ve begun to see you a more than just Kara’s sister, as more than just my roommate, or even a comrade in arms, or even a friend” she explained

There, she’d said it, no going back

“OK” Alex breathed

“OK?” Astra repeated

“OK,” Alex nodded, grinning in that way that made Astra’s heart do flips “dinner sounds great”

“OK,” Astra chuckled “one last request, if I may?” Alex nodded “may…may I kiss you?”

“I really wish you would” Alex grinned as she leaned in, the two of them closing the gap between them simultaneously…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought


End file.
